The purpose of this training program is to provide a stimulating environment for interdisciplinary studies leading to Ph.D. or M.S. degrees in the field of dental biomaterials. The main themes for study include: (a) the synthesis, characterization and physical phenomena related to the behavior of biomaterials in service; (b) the biological interactions between materials and living cells; and (c) experimental design of laboratory and clinical investigations. Resources for accomplishing these three goals include the Horace H. Rackham School of Graduate Studies, the Materials Science and Engineering Department and the Bioengineering Program in the School of Engineering, the Biostatistics Department in the School of Public Health, the Oral Health Sciences Program in the School of Dentistry, Clinical Research Centers in the School of Dentistry, the Biomaterials Properties Database on the Internet, and an NIDR Specialized Materials Science Research Center (SMSRC) Grant. Projects in the SMSRC include ceramics (strengthening by hydration of glasses and controlled crystallization of leucite; near net shape forming for greater accuracy; new calcium aluminate cements), composites (alignment of filler particles with electric fields, reduction of curing shrinkage with microballoons, synthesis of liquid crystalline (LC)/silsesquixoxane copolymers), and biocompatibility (assessments of new restorative materials). The training faculty have an important diversity of backgrounds having Ph.D. degrees in (1) dental biomaterials (Dr. O'Brien), (2) analytical chemistry (Dr. Morris), (3) metallurgy (Dr. O'Brien), (4) tissue engineering (Dr. Mooney), (5) bioengineering (Dr. Kohn), (6) macromolecular chemistry (Drs. Laine, Robenson, and Filisko), and (7) ceramics (Drs. Tien and O'Brien), as well as D.D.S.-Ph.D. degrees in (8) biocompatibility (Dr. Hanks) and (9) oral pathology (Dr. Feigal), and D.D.S.-M.S. in (10) prosthodontics (Dr. Koran) and (11) clinical research design (Dr. Dennison). In the past, 19 Ph.D. and 42 M.S. degrees have been awarded through this program to many who have become leaders in the field. The future emphasis will be on training students for Ph.D. degrees and two positions will be allotted for trainees preparing for careers in clinical research. The program is managed by the Program Director, an Advisory Committee, and Admission Committee and Academic Advisors. All trainees will be required to take a seminar, Culture of Science, which includes scientific integrity as a major theme. The Program Director reports directly to the Dean of the School of Dentistry, who strongly supports this program.